Panties And Boys
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: Drabbles and short oneshots are in here. Dante X Nero all the way. Taking requests for DxN oneshots. The oneshot the name of the fic was based on will be up soon too ;) Rating will go up when the smut is uploaded
1. Emotion

Yay for drabbles!  
I am starting my own set.

-On My Own.

Liars, all of them. I know for a fact that, that is all they do now. They dance around my questions, around my words. I never get a straight answer out of anyone anymore, its like they need to walk around egg shells so that they can protect themselves. From what? I don't know. For one instance, Kyrie wouldn't tell me why she was leaving when she left to go home to her parents house across the town. She just said something about needing a break. I got home after a night of patrolling the area to see Kyrie packing a suitcase and putting her precious things into her purse. And then she said a bunch of bullshit and quickly left the apartment we shared, the only words she said were she's had enough. So then i was stuck there all alone, with my thoughts, my anger, and my sadness.

I sat down on the edge of the couch after she left, holding my head in my hands. Nothing made sense anymore, no one made sense anymore. I just... I just couldn't understand why everyone was avoiding me... But I did have a sneaking suspicion as to why.

But, they all seemed fine with it after the Savior incident. No one glared at me or my arm, they actually gave me looks of hope and gratitude. Though, weeks later things started to change. People began to leave places I went into, or pick up their children and sit as far away from me as possible. Soon, everyone stopped talking to me entirely, no 'Good morning, Nero' no 'How are you?' Nothing. I was left alone. And the one person who I thought was different...

Soon I stopped going out entirely. I would only go out to patrol, as was part of my job -I was too valuable to let go- and even that hurt. Night was the only time I went out, demons rather liked coming out when people were asleep. Then I would go home and sleep into the afternoon. No one cared, not even Kyrie. She was always gone when I woke up. But there was always a plate of warm food waiting for me. So she must have cared a little I guess...

But now, I am left to my own, it's been this way for a few months. I think that I have been losing weight, but my muscle mass hasn't gone down. My ribs stuck out and my stomach had gotten smaller; I guess I could blame my demonic blood for that one. I had had my bouts of depression where I wouldn't move from my place on the couch, just lay there and not even eat. But afterwards I would be forced to eat, something would drive me to eat at least something before going to sleep.

I had thought about ending it a couple of times, but I wasn't a coward so I stuck thought it. Although it soon reach that point where I became desperate.

At the moment I was walking though the forest where I had fought that snake demon. I was looking for somewhere a person wouldn't hear loud screams. I didn't know how well I could swallow them when I did this. A bit later I found a nice open field with tall cattails and grass. I made sure there weren't any demons around before I hunkered down in the middle of the field. I crossed my legs under me and placed my right hand in my lap. I stared at it for a bit before pulling out the large combat knife that I kept for emergencies. I sighed and looked for a nice place where I could slide the tip of the knife under the hide on my arm. Once I found a place, I rammed it under -which hurt like fuck because I penetrated the skin- and took a breath. I applied pressure to the knife and quickly torn off a long piece of the red hide on my arm.

The pain was terrible. I screamed so loud and held my arm to my body as the area bled profusely. Tear sprung to my eyes, I let out a sob as the area throbbed. I needed to perservier though. I slide the knife under another place and ribbed a chunk out with the same quick flick of the wrist. Another scream tore itself out of my throat and I couldn't help but cry even more. If anyone saw this, my manhood would be damaged. But since i was here by myself, I would cry all I wanted. My arm was bleeding so bad but I was surprised to see not blue skin, but red skin under the plates. I sobbed, hopeful that when the area healed normally, not like the demonic skin before. Maybe people would talk to me if it was gone. Throughout the night I tore more of the demonic skin and hide off of my arm until the red flesh was all that could be seen. It hurt so much, but the demlirium and madness that had crept in had urged me to do it.

I was so glad after I was finished with tearing it all off. I dropped the knife to the ground and tried to breath normally. It took a bit, but soon my breathing was steady and not so rushed. I looked down to my arm to see skin growing back. Skin! Not the hide, not the blue skin, normal human skin. I laughed. I laughed so hard, and so much. I could be normal! Or at least look normal.

But my stomach dropped when the skin slowly faded into a light blue color.

_I know, I should be working on my other fics, but this called to me. Rating will go up when the smut surfaces. _


	2. When the girls are in bed

When the girls are in bed.

-XXX-

"Alright, I am going to shower and go to bed. If I hear a single noise from down here, my boot will go up your asses." Lady threatened with a glare as she walked up the stairs. Nero nodded and returned to watching what ever brainless show was on the TV. He made a note in his to tell Dante when he returned from the kitchen. He wasn't going to get his ass handed to him because Dante couldn't shut his trap. Nero gave a yawn and looked to the clock, only 10:00...

He was about to stretch out on the couch, seeing as Dante was taking for ever, but speak of the devil. The older slayer came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face and a bowl filled with strawberries and ice cream. He sauntered over to the couch and flopped down right next to Nero. "Where are the girls?" He asked as he ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"Lady's in the shower and Trish went to bed five minutes ago." Nero mumbled and got up from the couch, going to get his own bowl of ice cream. Dante looked up the stairs and then at Nero. "So they won't be coming back down anytime soon?"

Nero eyed him and stretched. "No, I guess not. Why?"

Dante smirked. "Because it would ruin my cool figure if they saw this." Nero raised a brow. "Saw what?"

"This." Dante said quickly as he pulled Nero down into his lap, back resting against the arm rest. Nero squawked at the sudden fall and glare at Dante, who settled his arms on Nero's stomach. He was about to bitch, but a spoonful of ice cream was jammed into his mouth. Still glaring, he swallowed the ice cream. "Asshole..."

"You know it." Dante offered another spoonful to the younger hunter. Nero rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to eat the ice cream. Dante smiled and ate a spoonful himself.

"I missed this." The older slayer sighed and fed Nero another spoonful. "Not that I don't like having the babes around, they just are constantly around..."

Nero's face softened, he sighed too and leaned up close to the other. He gave him a shy kiss on the lips and pulled away with a small smile. "Well, they're not around at the moment. You can have your little... cute time." Nero blushed as Dante smirked and made him eat another spoonful. He leaned down after pulling the spoon away and lightly kissed him on the lips. Soon diving in for another one. He placed the now empty bowl on the table and gave Nero another kiss. The younger hunter wrapped his arms around Dante's neck. A few more sweet kisses were exchanged before Dante pulled Nero against his chest and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"You know, we haven't had sex in a while..." Dante muttered in Nero's hair. Nero chuckled and nibbled on the bottom of his chin. "We could always fix that with a late drive." He purred.

Just like that Nero was thrown over Dante's shoulder as he grabbed both their jackets and his convertible keys. And from atop the stairs, Lady stood with a smirk on her face and her camera.


End file.
